mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are a mode of transportation used to traverse an area. They can be spawned using the Phone by clicking the Spawn button and selecting the vehicle. Vehicles must be owned to be spawned in. Vehicles are categorized into three types; land vehicles, sea vehicles, and air vehicles. The Camaro, Boat, and Helicopter are all free, although the latter cannot be spawned from the phone. Vehicles cannot be spawned in certain areas such as the Prison. When they are spawned they will be painted a default color and equipped with no upgrades unless it has been edited in a Garage, after which it will be customized with whatever was chosen at that time. To enter a vehicle, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Driver" and press "E". To ride in a car as a passenger, find a location where the icon comes up saying "Enter Passenger" and press "E". Most unowned vehicles can be purchased by attempting to drive the vehicle, in which a prompt will appear with the option to purchase it. Vehicles that are bought or obtained are permanently added onto the player's phone. There are 53 different vehicles in Mad City, 40 of which are land vehicles, 3 of which are sea vehicles and 10 of which are aerial vehicles. Once vehicles are purchased, they may be "favorited" by clicking the star next to the vehicle in the "Spawn" menu on the phone, in which they will appear at the top of the spawn list. Garages can be used to customize vehicles with owned skins and upgrades unless the Mobile Customization game pass is owned. Note that boats, air vehicles, and certain land vehicles cannot be upgraded and can only be customized by changing skins. As of the February 1, 2020 update, almost all land vehicles will gradually regenerate nitro without the need of going to a gas station. Vehicles that regenerate nitro will automatically have maximum nitro when spawned via the Phone. Below is a list of the current vehicles in Mad City: Land Vehicles = |-| Sea Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = Vehicle Controls by Type Land Vehicles = |-| Air Vehicles = Notes *Vehicles cannot be spawned in the Prison. *Cars despawn if they touch water. *Most vehicles can be rendered immobile by either shooting the tires of land vehicles or shooting the base of air vehicles. The SWAT and Rhino are the only vehicles with bulletproof tires. *Cars and helicopters despawn when not being used. Trivia *Players inside cars are able to be damaged by lasers and explosives, such as the ones inside the Nightclub. *The Plane's price was increased from to . *Players can shoot out of all vehicles except the Reaper, SWAT Van, Night Rider, Rhino, Monster Truck, and all aerial vehicles. The firing rate is considerably slower when firing out a car. *Players cannot be shot by ranged weapons while in a car unless they aim out the window with a weapon. *Players may get XP by disabling vehicles; 1XP for popping a tire, and 15XP for disabling a flying vehicle. *The Boat, Jetski, Hydro, Thunderbird and Hoverboard are the only vehicles that may be customized at the marine garage. References Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Land Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles Category:Sea Vehicles Category:Phone Category:Car Images Category:Season Rewards Category:Rewards Category:Needs better pictures